Liv Mercybringer
Both daring and caring, Liv Mercybringer is the energetic and compassionate daughter of the valkyrie and minor healing goddess Eir of Norse Mythology. Liv is beyond excited to be attending Ever After High as part of her training to one day join the ranks of the valkyries. Though a healer by nature, she is not afraid to bring her all in battle and crack a few skulls (not that she has ever cracked any real skulls. Yet.) Character Personality WIP * Is a very open and honest person, always states how she is feeling. Terrible at keeping secrets. * Very social, even outside of the other valkyries-in-training. She used to spend a lot of time chatting with the slain warriors back home in Valhalla and will start up a conversation with nearly anyone at EAH. Likes to always be in the middle of the action by being a part of social events being held at school. She is easily able to insert herself into these events, being the roommmate of the Mythos’ queen bee. * Very loyal and compassionate/affectionate— gets easily attached to people, it hurts her to see her friends hurt * One set of traits that Liv possesses that can have both its pros and cons is that she has a tendency to be impulsive and reckless both in battle and in everyday activities and enjoys being spontaneous. These traits make her good at thinking on her feet and doing the unexpected in battle, but do not ask her to help come up with a battle strategy. Because of her impulsiveness, she can often run into situations head-first without putting in very much thought behind her actions which can sometimes land her in unfavourable and dangerous situations. * Liv is generally very self-confident, which in turn also can make her a bit headstrong. She always thinks that she knows what she's doing in any given situation and believes that people should listen to her ideas and advice more often, as she never expects anything to go wrong. However, given her impulsivity, things often do go wrong but Liv just chalks any unfortunate flaw in her plans up to fate. * Is both gentle and firm in medical practices. * Has an excellent memory which has helped improve her medical knowledge and techniques and can come in handy in various other situations as well. * Generally optimistic, cheerful, and dependable. A bit overly enthusiastic at times, especially when it comes to parties and fights. * Somewhat mischievous, enjoys teasing her friends. * Not very tidy in her personal space (one can expect to trip over a discarded weapon on her side of the room), meticulous with workspace * Tends to get fleeting crushes on people with admirable combat abilities but tends to be more attracted to their skills than anything else. In a school full of epic heroes in training, this can happen quite frequently, though she’s sure she’ll be able to tell when it’s real love that she’s feeling. (She says she'll be able to feel the change in her neurotransmitter chemical activity.) She’s heard that there’s plenty of true love going around the fairytale school and is hoping she finds it for herself there. She sometimes wonders if she should talk to one of the Cupids about setting something up.... Appearance Liv is a slight girl of average height which tends to mask her raw strength. She has tanned skin and a smattering of freckles across her nose. She has shoulder-length honey blonde hair that is usually pulled up or braided to keep it out of any wounds she is dealing with. Liv has caramel-brown eyes and round, full lips. She is almost always wearing some form of armor, for both formal and casual attire, and tends to find some way to incorporate her weapons into her outfits, whether in their full or shrunken sizes. On her left eupper arm, Liv sports a tattoo of a pair of wings--the symbol of the valkyries-- which can sometimes be obscured by the armor or bandages she wears. She also has a set of large wings tatooed over her entire back Interests and Hobbies Riding From nearly the time they could walk, Liv and the other young valkiries were trained in horse-back riding on pegasi which serve as the mounts of the valkyries when riding into battle. Liv throughly enjoys the feeling of soaring through the air and finds it quite relaxing after a hard day of combat training... that is, when her pegasus will cooperate. Javelin Toss From the Greek Mythos, Liv has learned her favourite new sporting event—- the javelin toss. She’s very good at it, but insists on using her spear instead of an actual javelin. Dragon Games Though she originally thought the sport sounded silly (after all, who would want to ride on a dragon when there were perfectly good pegasi around,) Liv decided to join the mythos girls' dragon games team just to show everyone what a good rider could accomplish on the game pitch. Since joining, Liv has become very invested in the game, especially since she has grown to love her dragon so much. She can tend to become a bit aggressive during game-play, however, so it can be best for other players to steer clear of her. Fashion Design and Sewing After nailing her technique for stitching up people, Liv decided to branch out and start stitching up clothes. Most nights before bed, she’ll be sketching fashion ideas in her homework notebooks and sews between training sessions. She designed and created the matching jackets worn by the Valkyrie Squad. Battle Training Liv spends long hours training with her spear and sword. She hopes to become just as ruthless with her technique as the other Valkyrie girls. She tends to favour her spear—Hope’s-point— over her sword—Battle-crowner, thanks to its more long-range capabilities. Close-quarters carnage tends to make Liv slightly uncomfortable. Medicine and Healing Being the daughter of Eir, Liv has been gifted with healing powers, but also takes great interest in learning about medicine and the medical sciences. She believes that it is a good idea to have some background knowledge about what is needed to mend a wound without magic, just in case. She also enjoys learning about plants and herbs that can be used for their healing properties in the case of an emergency. Myth The Valkyries: How It Goes Liv is a valkyrie, meaning “chooser of the slain.” These female warriors decide who lives and dies in battle and bring half of these chosen fallen warriors to Valhalla, the afterlife hall of the dead ruled over by Odin. There, the warriors train for Ragnarok. Though Liv’s mother Eir is a valkyrie, she is also a minor goddess of healing and is associated with the medical skill. Liv's Role Liv will one day be a full-fledged valkyrie and is proud to be able to serve Odin by doing battle in his name and handpicking the best warriors for his ranks of einherjar. Additionally, thanks to inheriting her mother’s healing powers and practicing her medical skills, Liv will serve as a healer to her fellow valkyries. Liv loves her destiny but can become somewhat bothered by sights of extreme gore and carnage involving injuries that she would not be able to fix. She hopes that perhaps she will get deployed to collect the souls of those warriors that die slightly less gruesome some deaths. Powers and Abilities Chooser of the Slain As a valkyrie, Liv is tasked with assisting her sister valkyries in deciding who lives and dies in battle. Being a healer, Liv has never been overly comfortable with decidedly causing someone's death, so she has decided that she will generally be on the side of the debate of deciding who is allowed to live. Death-sense Liv can feel when someone’s death is imminent or when there is a significant chance that death will occur in a certain area. However, this ability makes her slightly queasy as it conflicts with her need to heal people and make them well. She is sure to always carry a bottle of anti-nausea medication with her when riding into a battle to counteract this problem. Afterlife Transport When someone worthy and honourble has been chosen by the valkyries to die, Liv has the ability to transport their soul to Valhalla where they will join Odin's army and train for Ragnarok. Immortality Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Liv will be able to live forever. Enhanced Strength and Combat Skills As a valkyrie, Liv is gifted with almost supernatural strength and reflexes to aid in battle. When combined with the intense training that the young valkyries are subjected to from almost the time they are able to walk, Liv and her fellow valkyries-in-training are forces of nature on a battlefield. Healing Powers and Medical Abilities TBA Relationships Family Mother: '''Liv thinks that her mother Eir is really cool in that she can be gentle and kind when tending a patient and then can turn around and kick butt on a battlefield. However, she does find that her mother can be a bit overprotective at times and is always trying to prevent her from getting hurt. Liv has heard from Eir's fellow valkyries that her mother was never such a “mother hen” before she was born…. '''Father: '''Liv knows next to nothing about her father but likes to imagine that he was a brave warrior chosen in battle by her mother and that someday she will get the chance to meet him in Valhalla. She has a few sketches from over the years of what she thinks he might look like, but she's never settled on an appearance that feels quite right. '''The Valkyrie Squad "The Valkiries" is the group of valkyries-in-training that attend Ever After High and make up a very tightly-knit clique. Though mostly cousins (whether through blood or close relationships between their mothers) they tend to refer to themselves as "sisters." Astrid Hedwig: Astrid is Liv's idol and is honoured to be her right-hand gal. Liv really admires how Astrid always seems to know the right move to make on a battlefield and can carry out her plan with absolute ruthlessness, a quality Liv wishes she possessed. Though generally obedient during their training sessions, outside of these, Liv is always trying to get Astrid to loosen up and have some fun, citing just how few opportunities they'll have to experience a "real high school like Ever After High." Liv always says "it's not like Ragarok is going to happen tomorrow" when trying to pull Astrid away from her training to a party, and always hopes she's right about that. Eira Lifebringer: TBA Silje Spearbringer: TBA Hilda Stormswan: TBA Audhild Magicheart: TBA Roommate Heather von Olympus: TBA Best Friends Forever After Open for BFFAs! TBA Friends Liv is such a social butterfly that she's always up for making new friends. Open for friends! Leora Watchman: TBA Sigrid Frey:TBA Moana Makamae: TBA Acquaintances Open for acquaintances! TBA Enemies Open for enemies! TBA Romance Liv has promised not to choose any warriors to die just because she thinks they’re cute so she can spend eternity chatting them up in Valhalla. She may or may not have been crossing her fingers behind her back when she made that promise. Though Liv is known amongst the young valkyries for quickly developing fleeting crushes, it was not long after her arrival at Ever After High that Liv became part of a match made in Valhalla. Waiting in the bleachers for the valkyries' turn on the training field was the first time Liv ever laid eyes on Bast Kat, and though she'd never admit it, watching him train made her feel a bit faint and rather flushed. She tried to deny her attraction to the Egypitan war demi for a couple weeks, especially in the face of constant teasing from her valkyrie sisters every time they'd cross Bast's path around school. She had to admit that she was absolutely shocked when he actually came up to her a few weeks later and asked her out (which was another thing her squad teased her about for quite some time.) Nevertheless, it took hardly any time for them to realize that they were practically soul mates. Their time together is usually filled with training, weapons, sass, ridiculous pet names, and terrible cat puns (thanks to Liv's corny sense of humour.) Anything done between the two of them that one may actually consider to be romantic is thanks to Bast, whom Liv was surprised to find was actually incredibly sweet for being the child of a war deity (not that she minds snuggling in quiet corners of the school whatsoever.) Pets Calamity: As much as she loves and trusts her pegasus mount with all her heart, Liv named her pegasus "Calamity" for a reason. He is just as headstrong as his rider, which can sometimes lead to conflicts when Liv is trying to fly him somewhere that he is not keen on going. Calamity always seems to have his own thoughts on how a flight needs to be undertaken, which aggravates Liv to no end, since the other valkyries seem to have such well-behaved mounts in comparison. His attitude did not improve after Liv tried to trade him for a different pegasus with another of the valkyrie girls when she was younger. Liv is fairly certain that Calamity is going to hold that incident against her forever. Anvindr: Meaning “against the wind” in old Norse, Anvindr is a wind element dragon who was given to Liv by Jasper Rai when she joined the mythos dragon games team. Initially resistant to the idea of owning a dragon, both because she relieved they would not be as agile as her trusty pegasus and because her mother used dragons as a symbol of sickness, Anvinder quickly grew on her when she realized what a huge lump of love he is. Though ruthless on the Dragon Games playing field, he loves snuggles and playing fetch with Liv’s viking shield. She affectionately calls him “Vinny” as a nickname. Outfits The motifs often seen in Liv’s outfits include Norse runes and symbols, feathers, and medical bandages. Class Schedule # Scythes and swords # Ragnarok sparring # Plantology # Mythology # Mythos Magic # Marksmanship Quotes "I'm so good at stitching up people now. How hard can stitching up clothes be?" --- Liv about her interest in sewing "Come on, Ari, let's go and have a little fun. It's not like Ragnarok is going to happen tomorrow!"--- Liv to Astrid Hedwig External Links * Liv’s aesthetic Pinterest board: https://www.pinterest.ca/silverblaze14/eah-mythos-oc-liv-mervybringer/ * Liv’s outfit inspiration Pinterest board: https://www.pinterest.ca/silverblaze14/liv-fashion-inspiration/ Trivia * Liv’s birthday is on November 26, the day her concept first came into existence. * Her first name—Liv— is a Norse name for “life” which has to do with her healing abilities but also conflicts with her abilities to decide who will die in battle and role in bringing warriors to the afterlife. “Mercybringer” comes from her mother’s name—Eir— which has a possible meaning of “mercy” * Liv’s main colours of green, orange/bronze, and purple are all colours that are rarely featured in the outfits of Jade’s other EAH character, Fay Fairer. * Liv’s spear shrinks into the matching right earring in her signature outfit. Her sword shrinks into a ring. * Liv's favourite drink is chocolate milk. She always has to have a large glass of it after a training session. * Currently, Liv's favourite movie is "How to Train your Dragon." Each night before a Dragon Games match, she'll bring her computer down to the stables to watch it with her dragon Avindr. * The ship name for Liv and Bast Kat is "Warrior Cat" which Liv came up with herself. Gallery Liv_Mercybringer_Mythos_OC.jpg|Liv's information card Liv_Mercybringer_Mythos_OC.png|Liv's signature look Liv Justice Academy-Contagion.jpg|Sketch of Contagion's (Liv's) superhero costume for ShadowSpirit020's "Justice Academy" AU Liv Miss Mythos Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Liv's "Miss Mythos" pageant dress Valentines 2018.jpg|Valentine's Day ship art, including Warrior Cat: Liv and Bast Kat (bottom drawing) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology Category:Valkyries